White Washed Walls
by Tsyoku
Summary: Uo-chan, Tohru's best friend and protector waits with Kyo in a room of blank, white walls. Tears flow, passion runs high, and soft touches are given. When sadness comes, what else appears? UoxKyo OneShot.


A/N – This is a very short oneshot. ;; Slight A/U, Sohma curse has been lifted, therefore Kyo and Uo-chan are free to hug! V;; (Is well known for weird pairings)

Disclaimer: I've seen the anime, nothing more. I can only wish I owned Hatori or Hatsuharu. Mmmm... sexy bishounen... drool

**White-Washed Walls**

Cold silence lingered in the air, as the two teenagers sat, their faces turned to opposite sides. Electricity flashed between them – and it was _not _a good thing. Uotani's face was scrunched up into a nasty scowl, as her fingers tapped her chin impatiently. Kyo, however, sat silently, his face relaxed in a cool expression. But below his exterior, however, his emotions were bubbling.

"C'mon... C'mon..." Uo-chan muttered. She was not known for her patience. "What's taking so bloody long?" She sprang up, her brow twitching in annoyance. Involuntarily, she began to pace the room, drawing an oval pattern with her footsteps.

A few moments passed, before the stony teenager moved. "You know, you've got to stop that soon. You're really getting on my nerves." He muttered coolly, his amber eyes flickered towards the impatient girl in front of him.

"What would you know? It's not your best friend that's in there!" Uo-chan cried. A flash of pain sped across his features when he heard those words. "'Course not. You're right. I'll go now." He replied solemnly.

Slowly and painfully, Kyo Sohma rose. Stiffly, he turned and began shuffling towards the elevators which led out of the white-washed building. Uotani's eyes widened in shock. She never meant to make him leave. "No, wait! Stop!" she called out. As much as she thought she despised him, she knew, deep down, that Tohru needed him. Briskly striding towards him, she grabbed his arm and made him spin around.

"What do you want?" he growled impatiently. Uo-chan scoffed, and she looked away. "It's not me that wants you. It's Tohru..." she replied. A strange pulling feeling began pumping in her chest. Kind of like her heart was aching. But why?

Kyo Sohma's features softened upon hearing her name. Slowly, he nodded and allowed himself to be led back to the benches where he had sat previously.

His golden eyes smiled slightly at Uo-chan, and they turned back to the glowing red light which blazed above the wide double-doors. His foot began tapping impatiently in time with Uotani's heavy breathing and muttered curse words.

Suddenly, the luminescent light that was above the doors flickered off, and the doors opened to reveal a man dressed in a turquoise smock. Uo-chan and Kyo both sprang up simultaneously and rushed towards him.

"How is she doctor? Is she alright? What happened? What's wrong?"

The two teenagers bombarded the weary surgeon with questions. He held up a bloody and gloved hand and looked down. "I'm sorry, but... there was nothing we could do..." he answered. He shook his head in disappointment and sadness. "I'm very sorry..." he trailed off. Kyo's face contorted into madness. Wildly, he grabbed the surgeon's smock and drew him closer. "What do you mean, there's nothing you can do?" he whispered dangerously. Fear appeared on the man's face. "I'm very sorry. But we really can't do anything. She has passed away, and we can't bring her back. Our condolences to you and her family."

The man threw Kyo's hands off and walked away, guilt weighing his step down.

Uotani's face was still frozen in utmost shock as she stared at where the surgeon had stood. "But... I promised to protect her... why...?" she stammered, unsure of what was really going on.

Uo-chan's eyes spun everywhere wildly, as if searching for something. Her head spun everywhere, twisting around in insanity. Suddenly, a pale hand reached out and grabbed her. She fell forward into someone's arms, and landed on his broad chest. She glanced up, and realised with a start who it was. "Kyo..." she whispered, as she felt tears squeeze out of her eyes. They ran down in small streams as she looked up at a fleshy coloured blob mixed with orange.

Peering downwards at the pitiful sight of Uo-chan's crying, Kyo couldn't help it. His heart ached at her sadness, and at his own. Impulsively, he leaned down, and captured her into a sweet and passionate kiss.

Tears poured down both of their faces as their lips met, pouring the heated passion of their lost friend into each other's soul through their rosy lips. Their arms encircled each other as they drew out of the kiss, and they embraced, the sadness of their loss eminent in each of their features.

And off in the distance, a young girl of 16, dressed in a white robe with blue ribbons in her chocolate hair smiled happily at the two, a childish giggle bubbling forth from her lips. "I did it, mother!" she breathed, looking towards the heavens. Small crystals of water ran down her face as she stepped backwards, backing away from the two. "Bless you both..." she whispered quietly, and she faded into the white-washed walls.

_"I still can't face the day,  
But I wanna wash the pain away.  
My promises, broken,  
My lies, all spoken,_

_I thought you didn't care,_

_But you're still there.  
Just a kiss from you _

_Can make me pale_

_Like white-washed walls."_

_A/N Hmmm... poem doesn't really make sense, but heh, what does it matter? I think it sounds okay. Anyway, thanks to Mysticrystal Faerie for helping me beta read and giving me the idea for the pairing! Thanks to you for reading! XD Please give me some comments on the story!_


End file.
